


The Internet Is For Porn #1

by iluvkinkythings



Series: The Internet Is For Porn [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Sextape, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvkinkythings/pseuds/iluvkinkythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steamy J2 sextape finds its way on the Internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet Is For Porn #1

When the video starts, it’s blurry for about ten seconds before the flushed face of a man recognizable around the world comes into focus: Jensen Ackles. He’s smiling—grinning, to be exact, and it looks dirty, even dirtier when he winks at the camcorder before steering it away. The picture is blurry for another second, and it would be annoying if the next closeup wasn’t of his thick cock in all its HD glory drawing slowly out of a tanned, muscled, and definitely male ass.

He stops moving when the head of his dick catches on the other man’s rim, then shoves back inside hard and fast, coaxing a loud moan. He does it again three, four, five times—who’s counting, seriously?—before he pulls out completely. The guy’s hole is gaping wide, and Jensen rubs and slaps his cock against the puffy pink skin before he grunts, "Wanna come on your face."

The guy moans again, says something like "Fuck yes," sounds like he’s face down in the pillows or something. He shifts onto his back and Jensen takes his flushed dick in hand, giving it a few rough strokes before he crawls up the guy’s body. The guy’s face appears on screen, and yeah, there’s no doubt now, it’s Jensen’s co-star-cum-best-friend Jared Padalecki. Jared is biting his lip, looking totally debauched, and says, "Come on, fuck my mouth."

Jensen does, and it’s clear that it’s not the first time they’ve done this; Jared doesn’t gag, not once, despite Jensen’s punishing rhythm. He even looks like he’s dying for it, like he can’t get enough of Jensen’s cock down his throat, of Jensen’s hand pulling his hair to get his head angled right, his face stuck in an awed expression, tears running down his cheeks and spit down his chin.

It goes like this for two, maybe three minutes before Jensen starts to lose his rhythm and pulls out, jerking himself off over Jared’s face with low, guttural grunts. When he comes, the first thick rope shoots right onto Jared’s waiting tongue and maybe the next ones do too but the camcorder is now framing half of the night table instead, showcasing a big bottle of lube.

When Jensen picks the device up again and points it back at Jared’s face, Jared’s busy scooping come from his nose and cheeks. Jared looks straight into the camcorder lens and licks his fingers, sucks them like a cock; Jensen gets out a shaky off-screen “Fuck” in the meantime.

When Jared’s done, his voice is hoarse and low. "Think you can get it up again?"

"Why?"

"'Cause I want you to fuck me in the shower."

The picture shakes a little bit as Jensen struggles to turn the camcorder off.

"You’re such a fucking cock slut, I swear I—"

The video stops there, goes to black; the green play button in the corner will start the video over from the beginning, and the little thumbnails along the bottom link to "J2 fucking part 2" and "J2 fucking part 3."

The next day, the website that hosts the videos is shut down, but the damage has been done and copies have been uploaded all over the Internet. The fandom and gossip rags are exploding with glee, Jared and Jensen fall off the face of the Earth, and if their bodyguard is suddenly out of the job, well, it’s probably just a coincidence.


End file.
